Midnight
Introduction Introduce your character! A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance For the most part Midnight wears the same kind of clothes. Shirts with little to nothing on them and shorts with flowers on them. She wears a hair band on her right arm so she can put her hair up when she goes into battle. Sometimes Midnight sometimes has a flower in her hair but it ends up getting thrown away. She has blue eyes and a scar under the right eye from when she was younger.She always has a sword on her and she uses it when she feels like the emeny is to weak.She always has 2 bags on her and carrys her stuff in them and she will get mad if anyone trys to touch them. She is skinny for her age and doesn't look like she knows how to fight. Theres a running gag that the enemys find out to late that she knows how to fight. She does have something on her left leg all the time and if she can't find something she will take a pen and draw something a moon most of the time. She is shorter then the people she meets and always has to look up when talking to them. Personality Midnight for the most part is carefree. But she can be quick to get mad. She has some honor and will say what she thinks more times then not. She likes it when shes alone but if there are other people around she can turn shy esay. When shes in battle she a different person she takes no crap from the enemy and will not go easy on them. The thing she hates the most is the WG Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Midnight carrys a sword named Fire and can use it anytime. Even when she is airborn but for the most part it's on her right hip. When she is not in battle she will clean and mare sure its not broken. Then she will look to make sure the handly is ok. After she gets done cleaning Fire she will sit and look at it. Midnight has no named sword attacks but she sometimes thinks them. Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Even though Midnigh carrys a sword she likes to fight hand to hand.She loves to show off and will fight hand to hand more times then not. Many think she likes to figh because she can be seen smiling durning a fight. She cares little to none about how the enemy is fighting and will still only hit and kick them. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Midnight doesn't know if she has a family or not. She does know she was taking into the forest by someone when she was little. She does have different animals as her family. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Ok so you want me to do what again Trivia Midnight loves to watch the stars at night. When she fishes she gets enough for the bears and other animals, Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Category:Female Category:Human Category:Epithet